1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hot-plug type optical module.
2. Related Background Art
An optical module of the pluggable type, which is used in such a manner that the optical module loading with a light emitting unit and/or a light receiving unit is installed in a host board, was known in the prior art. This optical module is generally fixed to the host board, as shown in FIG. 17A and FIG. 17B, through engagement between a hook 41 provided in the host board and a projection 15 provided in a housing 14 of the optical module. The optical module thus fixed is dismounted in the following manner from the host board. In the first step, as shown in FIGS. 17A and 17B, a wedge-shaped projection 50 is slid along a direction of an arrow to be pushed against the hook 41. This results in lifting the hook 41 up along a slant surface of the projection 50, whereby the hook 41 is disengaged from the projection 15. While the hook 41 is kept in a dismounted state, the optical module is then drawn out of the host board.
However, the mechanism for dismounting the optical module, described above, had the problem of poor workability. Namely, in order to disengage the hook 41, the projection 50 had to be slid to in the pushing direction of the optical module on the occasion of pulling the optical module out of the host board, which was an inefficient work. Particularly, optical modules are mounted in an integrated form on the host board in many cases, and work space is limited. It was thus difficult to draw the optical module while pushing the projection 50 toward the hook 41.